En las calles de Bucarest
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Los rumanos no eran los mejores amantes, Dimitri podía confirmarlo. Sólo le bastó vivir allí un año y convivir lo suficiente con Vladimir para saberlo. Dimitri va recordando todo lo que alguna vez vivió en aquella ciudad junto a Vladimir. Bucarest era poseedor de maravillas tan impresionantes, todos aquellos sitios que alguna vez el búlgaro visitó junto a él.


**Hola, este fic debió haber sido publicado en San Valentín, pero por mi descuido apenas recordé subirlo por aquí. Perdón.**

**Les dejo un pequeño RoBul y espero que les guste :3**

* * *

Los rumanos no eran los mejores amantes, Dimitri podía confirmarlo. Sólo le bastó vivir allí un año y convivir lo suficiente con Vladimir para saberlo.

Dimitri vivió un año en Bucarest, por un intercambio a la Universidad Nacional, teniendo una beca económica que le permitía llevar una buena vida en aquella ciudad. Se hospedaba en los dormitorios cercanos a la universidad y debido a su horario podría dedicarle un buen tiempo a explorar y conocer la ciudad que sería su hogar por unos cuantos meses.

Algo que los viajeros solían hacer era pasar una noche en Bucarest y luego seguir su recorrido por el país, ya que creían que la ciudad no podría brindarles ningún atractivo turístico. Y bajo ese impertinente juicio se perdían de las maravillas que ofrecía la capital de Rumania.

Bucarest era poseedor de maravillas tan impresionantes como el Palacio del Parlamento, que tenía detrás de él una impactante historia del poderío del pueblo rumano; podía contar sobre las elegantes villas y los modernos cafés, todos los clubs y discotecas que se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad junto a las galerías de arte. Todos aquellos sitios que alguna vez el búlgaro visitó junto a él.

Ahora tenía el corazón vacío mientras el club estaba lleno. Lo esperaba sentado en una mesa con dos copas de vino sobre ella. Tenía demasiadas cosas que confesarle y era una pena que no se hablaran más. Le había avisado de su llegada con un mensaje en el cual le decía que estaría unos días de paso por la ciudad y, por nostalgia, deseaba verlo.

Que la fecha de su viaje se sincronizara con esa fecha que tanto celebran los enamorados era mera coincidencia. El dragobete, el San Valentín rumano, se celebraba el 24 de febrero en grande, pero desde el 14 podía verse algunos sitios de la ciudad adornados acorde a la festividad.

Y fue en esas mismas fechas cuando se dio cuenta de que lo quería como algo más que un amigo.

* * *

Lo había conocido en una galería de arte, donde presentaban una exposición de Stefan Luchien, pintor impresionista rumano, a la cual acudió por el simple hecho de que darían vino gratis. Para su sorpresa la exposición se encontraba a tope, pequeños grupos se acercaban a ver las pinturas principales que se hallaban en el centro de la exposición: retratos de campesinos y cuadros de actividades cotidianas que captaban la realidad de los pueblos rumanos de una forma sencilla y hermosa.

Optó entonces por ir a la sección más despejada de la exposición, llevaba en mano su copa de vino y caminó por un pasillo adornado con varias pinturas de flores, deteniéndose frente a una que mostraba un jarrón con dos flores distintas en un fondo oscurecido, de color amarillo y morado, otras más blancas adornado entre las otras y a un lado del jarrón. Dimitri se inclinó a leer la ficha del cuadro.

—Imortele… Stefan Luchian— pronunció, su rumano era algo rasposo y con el acento forzado que usualmente tenían los extranjeros. —Poetul plastic al florilor— siguió leyendo en voz alta, escuchando al lado suyo como alguien soltaba un bufido.

Volteó a su izquierda, notando que alguien más se le había unido para admirar la pintura —Poeta plástico de las flores, así le llamaban al pintor— explicó aquel sujeto sin despegar la vista del cuadro.

—Supongo que por eso la exposición se llama así "Flores de Plástico"— respondió Dimitri de la misma forma. Le dio un sorbo a su vino mientras observaba a su acompañante, él tendría su edad, el cabello ligeramente rojizo y de piel pálida, desde el perfil que le mostraba podía ver que sus ojos igual eran de un color cercano al rojo, vestía formalmente con un traje negro.

—¿Te está gustando la exposición?

—Realmente no he logrado ver gran cosa y para ser honesto desconozco mucho sobre arte— bebió un poco más de su copa, supuso que se trataba de un estudiante más así que pudo ser sincero con él —Lo que principalmente me atrajo aquí fue el vino—

Su honestidad hizo que el otro volviera a reír —No lo culpo, sé que la mayoría está aquí por eso, pero bueno, mejor para mi ya que necesitaba que viniera la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Yo organicé todo esto, sabes—

Dimitri le miró asombrado y a la vez un poco apenado por demeritar el trabajo de aquel chico, aun cuando al otro no parecía importarle esa ofensa. —No tenía idea, y debo admitir que lo que he visto me ha gustado mucho—

—Gracias, puedo servirte más vino si quieres… no es una verdadera exposición de arte si alguien no termina borracho— río nuevamente, acercándose un poco más hacia el búlgaro. Mirando sus facciones y señalando su rostro —Tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?, tu pronunciación del rumano te delata—

—Si, me lo dicen a menudo… vengo de Bulgaria, estoy de intercambio en la Nacional, en Historia— comentó un poco más en confianza y sin importarle la pronta cercanía del otro.

—Bulgaria, lindo país, lo he visitado un par de veces— sonrió levemente —¿Te está gustando Rumania?—

—Bastante, bueno lo que he visto. He salido muy pocas veces de Bucarest— bebió un poco más de vino y se hizo a un lado cuando otras personas más quisieron acercarse a ver el mismo cuadro que ellos.

—La capital tiene su encanto, pero igual aprovecha cualquier oportunidad que tengas para visitar otras regiones, Maramures es la más hermosa de todas— igual vio cómo se acercaba más gente y comenzó a sentirse incómodo allí. —¿Quieres que te muestre el resto de la galería?—

No rechazó la oferta, terminó su copa y se acercó al otro. Quien decidió presentarse —Vladimir Lupei, un gusto en conocerle— le ofreció la mano.

—Dimitri Vasilev, lo mismo digo— lo aceptó, comenzando a caminar detrás de él.

Lo llevó a ver el resto de cuadros que se encontraban en aquel pasillo, era una serie de pinturas de flores en verdad impresionante por la técnica. Y en donde más se centraba la atención de la gente era en el principio de la exposición, donde se encontraban los retratos hechos por el pintor, retratos de campesinos y sucesos cotidianos de los pueblos rumanos, al igual que un autorretrato del propio Luchien.

Vlad le invitó otra copa de vino una vez que terminaron el recorrido, el búlgaro quería preguntarle otras cosas más sobre la exposición, pero no llegó a hacerlo ya que una chica castaña se acercó a su acompañante y le pidió que la siguiera.

—Lo siento, debo atender otro asunto. Fue un placer Dimitri, espero podamos llegar a vernos después— se despidió rápidamente antes de seguir a la chica.

—Hasta luego, Vladimir— miraba hacia la dirección en la que el rumano caminaba, lo guiaron hacia un entarimado en el centro de la exposición, donde lo esperaban varios hombres y mujeres mayores; le pasaron un micrófono y comenzó a decir un pequeño discurso que Dimitri pudo comprender en su mayoría, explicaba más detalladamente todo lo que le había dicho a él sobre el pintor y su obra.

Como sea, Dimitri no se quedó a escuchar todo ya que había caído la noche y no deseaba llegar tan tarde a los dormitorios; bebió su segunda copa y se retiró del lugar. Tomaría un bus para llegar a su edificio y en el camino repasaría en su mente lo visto en la exposición, pensando igual que sería muy difícil volver a encontrarse con Vladimir en una ciudad tan grande como lo era Bucarest.

ᴥ

Pero Dimitri había saltado a conclusiones demasiado pronto, ya que después de su encuentro en la galería se suscitaron más "encuentros magnéticos", como los había llamado el búlgaro. Esto se debía a que en su siguiente salida con sus compañeros de carrera lo invitaron a beber al barrio de Lipscani, que era lo más parecido a un laberinto de bares, y para pasar por allí era marcar en fila india por un estrecho camino. El barrio latía con fuerza en el centro histórico, representando el renacer de una capital que desea desmarcarse de los años negros del comunismo.

En lo que esperaban para entrar a un bar pudo ver a escasos cinco metros a Vladimir, estaba fumando afuera de la discoteca contigua. Sin pensárselo mucho, Dimitri se disculpó con sus compañeros y siguió de largo yendo en dirección al rumano.

Este lo reconoció de inmediato y apagó su cigarro —¡Dimitri! Que agradable sorpresa verte— sonrió ampliamente, mostrando un par de afilados colmillos.

—Igual, ¿viniste solo?

—Mis amigos están adentro, en Bamboo ¿quieres acompañarnos?

El búlgaro no se esperaba una invitación tan de repente, miró hacia atrás notando que sus compañeros ya habían entrado y seguramente no les importaría su ausencia. —Claro, espero no les moleste que me una—

—En lo absoluto, a mis amigos igual les gustan los extranjeros, sólo no te pases de listo— entraron a la discoteca, una de las más populares de Bucarest. Conoció allí a los amigos de Vlad, quienes lo recibieron más que encantados aunque soltaran una que otra broma respecto a su acento. Pero nada que llegara a ofenderlo.

Entre él y Vlad pidieron una jarra de medio litro de cerveza para ambos, comprar alcohol allí era relativamente barato ya que por esa cantidad sólo tuvieron que pagar menos de dos euros. Estuvieron bebiendo gran parte de la noche, hasta pedir una segunda jarra y en pequeños lapsos igual se ponían a bailar con el resto de la gente que atendía al lugar y entre ellos, y nadie a su alrededor juzgó que dos chicos estuvieran bailando juntos.

Dieron cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando Vlad decidió que ya era tiempo de regresar a casa, vio el estado en el que había acabado Dimitri. No tenía tanta tolerancia al alcohol.

—Diablos ¿Qué hacemos con él? ¿sabes donde vive, Vlad?

—La verdad no, pero sería un problema dejarlo aquí—el rumano se inclinó e intentó hacer que Dimitri se sostuviera de él para sacarlo de la discoteca.

—Ugh...— Dimitri entreabrió los ojos, sosteniéndose después como lapa de Vladimir.

—Lo llevaré a mi departamento, nos veremos después— se despidió del resto de sus amigos y salieron, teniendo que llevarse al búlgaro sobre él hasta la siguiente calle transitada para poder tomar un taxi.

Vladimir era el mayor de dos hijos y se había independizado apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad. Eso se debió a dos factores: a su deseo por estudiar y ser curador de arte, y también por el hecho de ser abiertamente bisexual. Ambas eran cosas que sus padres, tan conservadores como eran, no llegaron a comprender tan fácilmente, sólo le brindaron apoyo económico durante su primer año de universidad y para el resto tuvo que arreglárselas Vladimir. Teniendo varios trabajos dentro de la misma universidad, solicitar becas y ayudar a varios profesores para recibir ciertos pagos. Llevó una vida muy complicada durante esos primeros años, tanto que nunca se dio la chance de buscar una pareja, había tenido citas, pero nada que llegar a ser serio.

Ahora que estaba por graduarse empezaba a sentir que no encontraría a alguien que realmente le gustara o con quien pudiese tener algo serio. Se estaba haciendo a la idea que él no pasaría de ser un amante casual para aquellos que comenzaban a experimentar.

Dimitri se removió un poco intentando soltarse, parecía más despejado que antes y podía mantenerse de pie por sí solo… bueno lo mejor que podía.

—¿Por qué nos salimos tan temprano?

—Ya no lucías nada bien y todos mañana tenemos trabajo, Dimitri— respondió Vlad con toda calma, sujetándolo del brazo para que no se cayera.

Dimitri emitió un gruñido, —Quería seguir bebiendo y bailando un poco más— después río, poniéndose a bailar de la nada a mitad de aquel camino poco transitado.

Vladimir río más que divertido al verlo en tal estado, no podía creer que el búlgaro reaccionara así al estar ebrio. Por más divertido que fuera decidió que sería un problema si no lo llevaba a descansar, se acercó a tomarlo del brazo para guiarlo a la calle y seguir caminando. —Bailaras después, cuando ya no estemos aquí afuera en el frío—

—Sólo un poco más...—dio un largo suspiro y tomó la muñeca del rumano y lo atrajo para que siguieran bailando como lo habían hecho antes. Vladimir se sorprendió por esa acción y sin soltarse lo quiso seguir en esos pasos tan descoordinados, soltando fuertes carcajadas mientras bailaban como un par de locos a mitad de aquel camino.

Bailaron hasta que estaban casi agotados y tuvieron sed, fue allí que decidieron seguir con su camino y pedir un taxi. Vladimir lo llevó a su departamento, dejándolo usar la habitación extra que tenía y estaba acomodada para cuando su hermano menor lo fuera a visitar.

ᴥ

Dimitri habría de despertarse en la mañana al escuchar el sonido de la ducha encendida, miró a su alrededor sin parecer recordar cómo llegó allí. Salió de la habitación una vez que se acomodó sus ropas, estaba aún algo desorientado y fue mirando a su alrededor hasta dar con una fotografía que estaba sobre una de las repisas de la sala. Reconoció en ella a Vladimir, quien cargaba en la foto a un niño mucho más pequeño. Suspiro tranquilo al saber que se encontraba en un lugar seguro y que no había hecho nada indevido.

Notó también que el departamento estaba perfectamente ordenado y se notaba que había sido recientemente limpiado.

—Vaya, hasta que al fin despiertas—Vladimir apareció detrás suyo, se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla mientras ya estaba por completo vestido.

—Tengo el sueño pesado y...— dijo algo apenado —Me disculpo si cause problemas anoche—

—No te disculpes por nada, siempre es divertido ver a un ebrio haciendo ridiculeces— le restó importancia al asunto y se dirigió a la cocina —Toma asiento, prepararé el desayuno—

El búlgaro sonrió y asintió, aceptando la hospitalidad de Vladimir.

ᴥ

Después de eso comenzaron a hablarse seguido por mensaje y se invitaban mutuamente a salidas. Su siguiente encuentro importante se dio en la universidad unas semanas después, Vladimir estaba pegando los posters de un festival de música en uno de los pasillos en los que Dimitri solía transitar para ir a la biblioteca —¡Vladimir!—

—¡Dimitri!— no dudó en dejar todo lo que hacía e ir a saludarlo, dándole un beso en ambas mejillas. Al búlgaro no le molestó en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Algo de promoción— le mostró el posters, se trataba de un de los festival de música que se organizaba anualmente, y en donde traían a importantes bandas de rock a tocar. —Si quieres ir puedo llevarte, tengo un boleto extra—

—¡Por supuesto! Siempre he querido ir a uno de esos festivales.

—Este es de lo mejor, no te vas a arrepentir de venir.

Hecho así, semanas después lo llevó a ese evento, logrando estar en los sitios cercanos del escenario donde diversas bandas y cantantes tocaron mientras el resto de los asistentes bebían y bailaban por todo el lugar.

Esa fue la segunda vez que bailaron juntos. Estuvieron demasiado cerca el uno del otro, debido al exceso de gente a su alrededor, tanto que pudieron percibir el aliento del otro.

Salieron algo exhaustos y a la vez con adrenalina en su cuerpo. Tomaron un taxi hacía el departamento de Vladimir, Dimitri le había pedido de favor que lo hospedara por esa noche. Llegando allí siguieron riendo y bebiendo un poco más.

—¡En verdad nunca me había divertido tanto!—Dimitri se dejó caer en uno de los sofás.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te divertías viviendo en Sofía?— preguntó Vlad sentándose junto a él.

—No podía hacer nada de esto estando en casa, nunca me había sentido tan libre como lo soy ahora estando en Bucarest— admitió. En su casa siempre tenía que actuar serio, así no causaría problemas y estando con sus padres estos no le permitirían tener ese tipo de diversión. Y mucho menos tener un amigo como Vlad, quien en poco tiempo se hacía convertido en la persona que más valoraba de la ciudad, con quien más se había llegado a encariñar. Más que como un amigo.

—Pero seguramente has de extrañar algo de Bulgaria. La comida, tu familia, amigos, pareja— pronunciaba Vladimir sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

—Quizá el yogurt, mis padres se encargan de llamarme a diario y amigos no tengo muchos, pareja mucho menos— soltó una carcajada —Me es muy difícil sentir algo romántico por alguien—

—¿Cómo es eso?

—No suelo enamorarme tan fácil, tengo que conocer profundamente a la persona y sentirme a gusto alrededor suyo, nunca me ha importado que sea hombre o mujer— miró de al rumano, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¿Y lo has sentido?, es decir ¿y has sentido eso con alguien en específico?— preguntó Vladimir, algo nervioso y maldiciendo su torpeza en sus adentros. Se acercaba más a él.

Dimitri levantó los hombros y se acercó también a él —Eso creo, pero me dirás loco— río, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y no sólo por el efecto del alcohol.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Porque me empecé a sentir así por ti, fácilmente puedo considerarte a ti el mejor amigo que tengo en la ciudad, pero desde hace poco me di cuenta de que me gusta estar contigo más de lo que debería gustarme estar con un amigo.

Vladimir miró fijamente a los verdes ojos del búlgaro, pudo sentir su aliento nuevamente y el sonrojo se le había contagiado —En verdad estás loco, pero te mentiría si te dijera que yo no lo estoy también—

Río con él, sólo para después romper la distancia entre ambos y probar los labios del otro. Un beso torpe al principio, pero que fueron mejorando durante la noche, hasta que se quedaron dormidos sobre el sofá debido al cansancio, el alcohol y estando abrazados más que felices.

ᴥ

Desde aquel punto se consideraron pareja, aunque sólo sus amigos cercanos sabían de ello. No querían armar un escándalo, ya que uno de los puntos negativos del país es que mucha de su gente era conservadora y ninguno de ellos quería aguantar las críticas y cuchicheos de todas esas personas.

Los primeros meses de su relación fueron tranquilos y maravillosos para ambos, salían cada que la universidad se los permitía y cada semana Dimitri visitaba el departamento de Vlad. Los fines de semana salían con sus amigos, Dimitri se llevaba bien con las amistades de su pareja, iban a distintos clubs y cuando querían algo más tranquilo iban a una calle llena de cafeterías bohemias, en donde podían disfrutar de música más tranquila y bailar en los tranquilos callejones donde estaban esos locales. La cerveza nunca faltaba y ambos podían expresarse cariño sin ninguna limitante.

Su relación parecía estar perfecta, y cuando las vacaciones llegaron, Vladimir cumplió una promesa y lo llevó una semana a Maramures, donde visitaron las edificaciones que databan de la edad media y pudieron visitar otros poblados que fueron retratados por el pintor favorito de Vladimir. Estando de regreso en Bucarest disfrutaban de la vida nocturna que la ciudad ofrecía.

ᴥ

Lo malo fue cuando Vladimir comenzaba a mostrar la parte más quisquillosa que tenía, y cuando Dimitri decía que los rumanos no eran los mejores amantes era por ello, que eran demasiado quisquillosos con ciertos detalles. Hubo una vez que lo llevó a su dormitorio universitario y Vladimir molesto salió de allí al verlo tan desordenado, alegando que no se había tomado ni la molestia de arreglar ni porque él iba a ir a visitarlo.

O cuando acaparaba la atención en las charlas a la hora de la cena cuando iba a su departamento o no se arreglaba bien para sus citas. Detalles que volvían loco a Vlad, pero que a Dimitri lo tenían sin cuidado.

Pero el peor vuelco que dio su relación fue aquel fin de semana de septiembre, en el que Dimitri sin saberlo llegó al departamento de Vladimir y lo encontró a él en la sala acompañado de otras tres personas: su familia. Dimitri sabía muy bien lo tensa que era su relación con ellos y que le causaría problemas si se quedaba allí, pero sorpresivamente el rumano le pidió que se quedara y lo presentó como su pareja frente a su familia. Quedándose allí el fin de semana entero y compartiendo cuarto con Vlad.

Dimitri no pudo quitarse al hermano pequeño de Vladimir, Andrei, durante esos días, pero no le molestaba tanto. Los padres del rumano, por otra parte, tampoco le quitaban la vista de encima sabía que lo querían analizar de pies a cabeza para saber si era lo suficientemente bueno para su hijo, porque aunque no comprendieran la sexualidad de Vladimir sí se preocupaban por el tipo de persona con las que se relacionaba.

Algunas veces escuchó al padre decir ciertas bromas, sobre si los búlgaros eran los rusos pobres y feos del sur, para luego disculparse diciendo que era una broma, que esos eran los serbios. Dimitri probó mucho su paciencia. Cuando acabó la visita, le hizo saber a Vladimir las quejas que tenía y él igual se ofendió por hablar mal de su familia.

—Ellos te dieron el visto bueno, puedes ir a nuestra casa en Suceava cuando quieras—respondió bastante molesto —Sólo te advierto que no vuelvas a hablar mal de ellos o no respondere por lo que diga—

Dimitri igual se molestó por la amenaza. Lo malo de Vlad era que a pesar de que su relación con su familia no era la mejor, aun jugaba un papel importante en su vida.

Tuvieron una pequeña pelea, en la que no se hablaron por una semana.

ᴥ

Las cosas siguieron algo tensas, pero con las semanas se calmaron. Los semestres de ambos estaban por terminar y las entregas finales no les dejaban tanto tiempo para verse. Dimitri no se percató en ese momento, pero luego de ver el calendario por tantas veces y los avisos de la coordinación, cayó en cuenta de que el tiempo allí se le estaba agotando.

Debía marcharse de allí antes del 15 de diciembre.

ᴥ

El cumpleaños de Vlad fue el primero de ese mes, decidieron rentar una pequeña cabaña en Maramures para celebrarlo íntimamente y poder hablar allí sobre el asunto delicadamente.

Le dio un regalo, un marco de madera con una foto de ambos antes de poder hablar sinceramente con él, sin poder suavizar del todo la noticia.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Vladimir repitió muchas veces la frase que Dimitri dijo primero —Quizá nunca nos volveremos a ver—

Con la mente enterrada en pasiones, las palabras se estaban volviendo cada vez más difíciles —Cuando llegues a Sofía, intenta olvidar lo que pasó en las calles de Bucarest—

Desde entonces, solo escucho su propia voz en su pensamiento, cosas que jamás pudo decirle y que por ello nunca se atrevió a hablarle durante el mes de su ausencia: Ámame, abrázame en tus brazos y mírame allí, no soy el primer amor, ¡pero déjame ser el último!

* * *

A pesar de todas esas cosas había regresado, buscó una excusa lo suficientemente válida para regresar a la ciudad. Todas las facetas de Vlad aprendió a quererlas y cuando se fue, a extrañarlas, nunca se había sentido tan bien con una persona como se había sentido con el rumano.

Harto y casi rendido de todo decidió pagar lo que bebió y compró además una botella de vino tinto, salió de club y caminó por aquellas calles donde alguna vez bailó con Vladimir. No estaba ebrio, pero tampoco podía mantenerse concentrado en el mundo real; cuando pudo detuvo un taxi y subió sin muchos ánimos.

Eran las 2 de la mañana y la vida es irónica, sí, ya que accidentalmente le había dado su dirección exacta al taxista. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, porque el altavoz ya estaba sonando y había puesto la clave de seguridad para que lo dejaran entrar.

No tenía la mente tan clara como para razonarlo y arrepentirse, ni tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Por ello siguió adelante y subió hasta el piso donde se encontraba el departamento de Vlad, subió por las escaleras por las que antes solía recorrer seguido.

Pronto estuvo frente a su puerta, encontrando el valor suficiente para golpear la puerta y esperar a ser recibido.

Dio tres golpes a la puerta. Hasta que Vladimir lo recibió.

—Nunca imaginé que vendrías hasta aquí.

Estaba hecho un desastre, él al igual que su departamento, veía planos y papeles en el suelo y supuso que era por una carga pesada de trabajo y al ver al rostro de Vladimir igual vio algo más. Una pequeña señal de alegría al verlo.

—Si no ibas tú a buscarme tendría que hacerlo yo, porque no pude olvidar nada— sonrió y le mostró la botella de vino —Nosotros bebemos esto con nuestra persona amada durante estas fechas… si quieres podemos acabarnos esta los dos—

El rumano sonrió y asintió. Tomó dos copas y comenzaron a beber, volviendo a retomar la misma calidez de su relación de las primeras veces que se vieron y admitieron que sus encuentros eran magnéticos, siempre terminaban atrayendose el uno al otro.

Salieron a mitad de la noche todavía bebiendo de la botella y comenzando a bailar como antes. Recordando como bailaban en las calles de Bucarest.


End file.
